Shito Tachibana
Shito Tachibana (橘 思徒 Tachibana Shito ) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Zombie-Loan by Peach-Pit. Personal Info *'Birthday:' January 21 *'Nickname:' "Boy A" or "A" ("A-san") *'Status:' Zombie Shito is referred to as "Boy A" or simply "A" ("A-san") by most students in his school. Due to his looks and attitude, he is seen as an idol by the female students, though he seems not care. He is generally a much more approachable person than Chika, but certain situations and people cause him to act cold and indifferent; when Michiru first told him that she had no real will to live, he told her how disgusted that made him feel, going on to say that he believes she does not deserve the right to live but as the story progress he began to warm up to Michiru and shows feelings for her( calling her first name first than anyone else and getting jealous by misunderstanding who Michiru liked). Not much is known about Shito, and his personal history is also shrouded in mystery. However, what is known is that holds a very high status as a tool of the notorious Xu Fu Mafia. He is acquainted with Toho, a Mafia member, who views him as a "perfect monster", yet also "disgustingly beautiful" and as an important asset. Shito dislikes Toho due to the torture that he gives Shito himself. Also, it is later revealed that Shito did not die on the same day as Chika, but was already a zombie before the accident, and had been placed at the school under the disguise of a normal sixteen-year-old human by the Zombie Loan office. Shito's mother was also a zombie, and through the Corpse Release Spell, Shito was actually born a zombie out of a 7 year pregnancy. This is why he does not have any sympathy for those who have life yet do not want it. His exact age is also unknown, but he met Bekkō in Shanghai, China (his native land) at the end of the nineteenth century looking just as he does now, making him at least a hundred years old(in the last episode he says that he has been living for 150 years). Toho has also observed that he has been handed down for generations. No matter how many wounds Shito receives, he is able to live on until the end of the world or so. Shito is linked with Chika by a spiritual chain. When he attaches Chika's right hand, or rather his own original right hand, he can generate a 9½ inch revolver, which has the power to harm zombies with its spiritual bullets using his own ectoplasm. In contrast to Chika's ability to guide souls to Heaven, Shito is able to guide souls to Hell. It is not known what Shito wants to gain through the contract with the Zombie Loan office; while Chika wants to regain his life, Shito was never alive. Though they are always together, Chika and Shito are far from friends; they are only close together because if they are apart, their right hands will begin to rot due to being taken too far from their original owners. However, Shito's actions show that he thinks of Chika as at least a friend. At the end of the anime, Chika is able to have Shito break out of his shell and call him by his first name by refusing to let Shito save him otherwise, and without thinking call Michiru by her first name as well. Shito also shows his more humane side when he grows to care for a golem, realizing that they are not just walking corpses but beings with lives. Sadly, she is then shot in the head, and he is quite upset about that. Through the later episodes, it seems that this golem was very much like Shito's mother, or possibly more like he himself, since he too was never alive and used as a tool. Trivia * Shito's name means either 'apostle' or 'purpose for which money is spent'. * His most precious item is a decorative comb with descriptive flowers called lycoris engraved onto it, which his mother gave him in his early years. In volume five he gives this comb to michiru. * Humorously, Shito is computer illiterate, as he had no idea what an offline meeting was when an online Butterfly fan group mentioned it, thinking it was some kind of code. This earned him the laughter of those present. * His room in the dorm is filled with colorful junk and collectibles, and he can apparently tell if any of these are moved so little as two millimeters. Category:Zombie-Loan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters